Super, Epic, Jury Duty Adventure
by Swimming Poole
Summary: Frylock and Shake are summoned for jury duty. What will happen? We'll just have to find out,shall we? Read and review,or else Dr. Weird will get ya!
1. Chapter 1

"Super, Epic, Jury Duty Adventure"

It was another typical day at the Aqua Teen's house. Master Shake was watching TV. Program after TV. program while Meatwad was playing a game with his dolls, Dewey and Vanessa. "Hey Meatwad!" snapped Shake from his couch, "Why don't you and your dumbass dolls play a little game I like to call 'man servant'?" "'Man servant'?" asked Meatwad. "How do I play that?" "Go fetch me some friggin' chips, MAN SLAVE!!" Shake then jumped from the couch and chased Meatwad into the kitchen where the little meatball immediately went into the cabinet and handed the angry milkshake a bag of chips. "See, wasn't that easy?" Shake said smugly. "You know, it was… I'm going to be a CHAMP at this game!"

At that moment, Frylock came in with the mail. "Oh boy, the mail came!" gleefully said Meatwad. "Outta my way 'Man Slave'! I'm expecting something" yelled Shake as he pushed Meatwad out of the way and yanked the letters out of Frylock's fry. As he looked at each letter, Shake became more and more angry and tossed them to the ground where they characteristically exploded. "Dammit!!" Shake yelled, "Where the Hell is my subscription renewal for 'Butt Frenzy'??!" After that little tantrum, Shake began to waddle off when Frylock soon spoke up. "Thankfully" he began, "I saved the really important letter, and hey Shake, it's for you as well as me!" Shake then zipped up to the floating fry box "Oooh, lemme' see!" he said as he grabbed the letter and glanced at it before handing it back to Frylock. "Not interested" mumbled Shake.

"Hey Frylock, what's that letter for?" Meatwad asked. "It's a notice, Shake and I have been summoned for jury duty." "Wow, I'd think it was cool if I knew what that is" "Don't bother Meatwad" interjected Shake, "it's just a trap where they dress you up all fancy and feed you to a scary monster!" Meatwad nearly jumped out of his meaty skin when he heard that. "NO IT'S NOT, SHAKE! SHUT UP!" yelled Frylock "Meatwad, jury duty is something you do when you're an adult. Shake and I are both going to court where we'll be listening to stories." "Oh, like when you read me 'Goldilocks' and 'Inky the Growth-Stunted Squid'?" asked Meatwad with great interest. "Um… yeah, you can say that." "No way Frylock, I ain't going there in a million years after the apocalypse!" Shake rudely snapped. "Ok" sighed Frylock, "I'm going to be the only one that's getting PAID then since I'm going." That got Shake's attention. "Paid?? Um, something just came up. I changed my mind, I WANT to go to jury duty now." Frylock just stared at the conceited milkshake. "Ok." He said.

The next day, Shake and Frylock were all dressed up and ready to go to the courthouse. "Oh boy, jury duty!" cheered Meatwad as he dragged a bag full of his belongings. "Oh oh Meatwad, you're too young. You're gonna have to stay home until we get back." "Aww…" moaned Meatwad. "Don't worry little buddy, when we get back, we'll be rich enough to buy you a BED!" "Hooray! I always wanted a bed, that grill is getting rather small for me if I do say so myself." "Ok then, we'll see you later" bid Frylock as he and Master Shake went out the door, leaving Meatwad all by his lonesome. Meatwad then grinned, "PARTY TIME!!!" he shouted, grabbing his dolls.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Once Frylock and Master Shake arrived at jury duty, it only took a minute for Shake to start acting up with his usual escapades. "Hey! Where's the money?!" Shake shouted. Frylock tried to calm him down. "Shake, PLEASE! For once, act like an adult. This is serious." "But you promised there'd be MONEY. And you know me; I'd drink elephant semen or blow someone's brains out if it would make me either rich or famous." "And that's why you need help" answered the much more mature fry box.

Suddenly, Frylock noticed a familiar face near a bunch of female jurors. It was Carl! "Hey Carl!" yelled Frylock over to the now annoyed fat man. "Aw God" Carl groaned, "I thought this would be the ONLY place where I wouldn't have to meet up with you meat-faced cretins!" "Yeah… Shake and I have been summoned just like everyone else here. Speaking of that, how come you're here? I thought you didn't do these kinds of things." "Yeah, well, I came to deal with some 'legal' matters, if you know what I mean. Right, 'Fry-Man'?" chuckled the perverted Carl before he went back to hitting on some more women. 'Even here, it's business as usual with these two' thought Frylock. 'This is going to suck!'

When everyone was seated in the courtroom, the case officially began. Apparently, the case was that some guy's pet dingo allegedly mauled a cow belonging to a nearby farm. Of course, Frylock was the only one who knew that because he was paying attention while Shake was constantly complaining to himself over how boring this was to him and Carl was trying to score with his fellow (female) jurors. Little did everyone know that this would soon erupt into a total mess! The farmer was up on the stand making his statement. "Look what you did to my Queenie!" sobbed the heartbroken farmer, holding up a picture of the mutilated cow. "How could you live with yourselves now?"

At this moment, Master Shake was completely bored out of his mind and couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of the juror's box and stood in front of the court. "Wah wah, cry me a river REDNECK!" Shake began to taunt the farmer. "And as for YOU" Shake turned to the owner of the dingo. "Why the HELL would you want a DINGO for a pet?? What do you think this is, Australia?" Then he turned to face the entire court. "And WHY do we have to listen to this fking retarded case anyway?! PAY US ALREADY!!!"

At that exact moment, Frylock had enough of Shake's little antics. Frylock shot a lightning blast at Shake, who dodged the attack which ended up blowing up the farmer. "Uh oh…" murmured the now embarrassed Frylock.

It was nighttime when the milkshake, fry box, and the neighbor who hates them came home. "Boy Frylock, you really did it this time" said Shake. "Don't EVER talk to me for the rest of the week!" snapped the agitated Frylock. Carl, however, didn't care what happened to them. He was busy fantasizing about the female jurors. "Whoa" swooned the amorous Carl, "all those broads in the jury, not to mention the one on the far right with the…HOLY HELL!" Carl, Shake, and Frylock just realized that the Aqua Teens' house was in complete ruin and covered in toilet paper and garbage. Meatwad came rolling out the door all tired and clueless. "H-hey guys" stuttered the partied-out meatball, "how was the movie, I mean jury…thing?" "Did you throw a wild party while we were gone?!" scolded Frylock. "And you didn't invite me??" interrupted the jealous Shake. "I should've stayed home if this was the case, then we wouldn't have had to go through all…"

Suddenly, Master Shake was hit in the head by Queenie the mutilated cow, who apparently fell from the sky. "Alright" cheered Meatwad, "Louis came through for me!" He was then joined by Louis himself, who was in fact the dingo from court. "That will be $28.95, plus tax" growled Louis the Dingo. "What?! Forget it!" snapped Meatwad, who then ripped off one of Queenie's legs and tossed it to Louis who ran after it. "Who's the man-slave now, boy?" taunted Meatwad to the crushed Shake, who didn't hear a word he said.

THE END


End file.
